Sólo Una
by BathroomIdeas178
Summary: "¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿No sabes que te estoy mirando, o no sabes cómo lo sabes?" "Ambas". Sonríes. "No puede ser. Sólo puedes elegir una". AH. Un poquito verde... y algunas palabras de esas no tan bonitas.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Mi primera historia publicada! (grititos de emoción) Espero que os guste.**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

EPOV

Boom boom.

No puedo sentirlo.

Boom boom.

"Cullen, Cullen. Médico Cullen herido… camilla… ambulancia…"

"¡Newton!, llama a…"

Boom boom.

No hay nada, sólo voces sin rostro.

Boom boom.

"Una herida de bala… Clavícula y hombro… Posible contusión de… Pierde mucha sangre…"

"Quirófano 4… Sedante.

…

…

…

Y entonces, te veo.

Estábamos en nuestra cama. El sábado por la mañana, tu día favorito.

Paso mi dedo por tu columna, dibujando círculos y líneas curvas.

Creo que nunca has sabido que tienes exactamente dos lunares y tres pecas en tu espalda, pero yo sí.

A mí siempre me ha gustado contarlas. A veces aparece una peca nueva o desaparece otra.

Beso todas y cada una de ellas antes de irme. Siempre que me voy.

Cuando duermes te gusta apoyar la cabeza en mi pecho, así que cuando me levanto tengo tu espalda entera y la mitad de tu cara para admirar.

Pareces un ángel. Y me dan ganas de hacer que no tenga que irme nunca más.

Quizá debería haberlo hecho. Puede que no me perdone jamás haberme perdido todos esos sábados a tu lado.

Los sábados tienes una luz especial en los ojos.

Por eso también son mis días favoritos.

Ahora mismo estoy admirando cómo se te ilumina la mirada cuando sonríes.

Te estás riendo porque mi dedo ha rozado ese punto en el que siempre tienes cosquillas.

Ya sé qué sábado estoy recordando.

El último que he tenido contigo, hace dos meses.

Lo sé porque me estás hablando, y tus palabras me suenan:

"Edward…"

"¿Sí?"

Sé lo que vas a decir, pero no hago nada. No puedo. Es como si fuera otra persona la que se está moviendo, justo como lo hice ese día. Yo sólo miro.

Tomas aire, porque para ti esto nunca ha sido fácil, pero siempre lo preguntas. No eres una cobarde. No lo evitas como yo hago. Lo enfrentas, en vez de cerrar los ojos mientras esperas a que pase todo.

"¿Cuándo te vas?"

Lo dices en un susurro, para que no te falle la voz; apartando la vista, para que no vea que si te doy malas noticias, vas a llorar.

Pero lo sé. Aunque prefiero evitarlo.

"No hablemos de eso ahora".

"Necesito saberlo, quiero estar preparada".

Suspiro. Porque decirlo en alto me obliga a enfrentarme a ello como tú. Y yo no soy valiente.

Te beso la frente.

"Me voy la semana que viene. E sábado por la mañana".

Yo también lo digo en un susurro, pero no sirve para nada. Lo has oído y yo también.

Inhalas aire fuertemente y encierras parte de la sábana en tu puño.

"Es muy pronto".

Creo que susurrar es inútil, porque sé que estás llorando. Te aprieto contra mí y te beso el pelo. Te acaricio la mejilla. Eres tan preciosa y te quiero tanto que sólo puedo rogar porque el momento en que te des cuenta de que todo esto no vale la pena no llegue nunca.

"Volveré".

"Lo sé"

La cuestión es en qué estado.

Cierro los ojos y dirijo la cabeza hacia el techo. Siento tu respiración en mi hombro.

Pasan los minutos en silencio.

"Me estás mirando".

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"No lo sé".

Sé que estás confusa y que tu cabeza intenta descifrar la respuesta. Abro los ojos.

Tú optas por preguntar. Otra vez.

"¿Qué es lo que no sabes? ¿No sabes que te estoy mirando, o no sabes cómo lo sabes?"

"Ambas".

Sonríes.

"No puede ser. Sólo puedes elegir una".

Ahora eso tiene otro significado.

Intento evadirme, pero no consigo ignorar los recuerdos del último día.

En el que dijiste esas mismas palabras pero con lágrimas cayendo por tus mejillas.

En el que discutimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho y me rogaste que me quedara contigo. No lo soportabas más. Pero yo fui un gilipollas y otra vez preferí evitarlo, y te llevé a la cama aun sabiendo que estabas sufriendo.

Como si no me importaras.

Como si sólo quisiera que te callaras.

Como si sólo te estuviera usando.

Lo peor es que esa fue nuestra despedida. A la mañana siguiente estabas tapada con la sábana y no pude contar las pecas en tu espalda.

Ni ver la luz de sábado en tus ojos.

Ahora sé que no me perdonaré haberme perdido esos sábados.

Porque puede que no vuelva en el estado que debería.

Puede que no pueda arreglarlo.

Es la vida o la muerte.

Y no depende de mí, pero sólo se puede elegir una.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Queréis saber cómo se soluciona? No sé cuándo publicaré el siguiente capítulo, pero sí sé que si todo va bien, mañana publicaré la versión en inglés. Si tengo tiempo acoplaré citas interesantes en el capítulo inglés, si estáis interesadas/os pasaos a verlas (no encuentro citas guays en español)**

**Comentadme vuestra impresión del fic y dejas reviews, porfa, que me hace mucha ilusión.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Estoy súper emocionada, ¡a la mierda el suspense! Muchas gracias a Motitas por su review y también, por supuesto a grisAliceCullenSwan. Me metí en mi correo y salí con una sonrisa :)**

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

BPOV

Cuento los pitidos de la máquina que controla el corazón de la persona que es y será siempre mi vida entera.

La comisura izquierda de mis labios se levanta un poco, porque durante cinco segundos, los pitidos han coincidido con el sonido de las gotas en el cristal de la ventana.

Es increíble que después de tanto tiempo algo tan insignificante me haga sonreír.

No puedo evitar pensar que quizá llegue un momento en que ese aparato tan horrible deje de pitar.

Sí, una bala en el hombro.

En todas las series dicen que es el mejor lugar en el que te pueden disparar. No mencionan que si pierdes suficiente sangre y te das un golpe en la cabeza al caer, puedes morir.

Y si lo hacen, ese capítulo me lo perdí.

Me siento horriblemente mal.

Porque puedo perderte y lo último que te dije era que tenías que elegir entre tu trabajo y yo.

Prefiero no pensar en que si estás aquí es porque escogiste la primera opción, pero no eres el único que está en la habitación, así que supongo que yo he incumplido mi parte del trato.

Porque no me he ido a ningún lado.

Cambio la mano que te estoy sosteniendo a mi mano derecha.

Tienes un arañazo que recorre el dorso de tu mano desde el nudillo del dedo corazón al lado derecho de la muñeca. No es muy profundo, para nada, pero es un detalle interesante.

Probablemente no lo he visto debido a la cantidad de tiempo que dedico a mirar por la ventana.

No es casualidad, sólo te he mirado a la cara dos veces en el mes que llevas aquí. Me asustó lo que vi.

No parecías un niño pequeño, no eras vulnerable ni parecías indefenso.

Parecías alguien que lo había perdido todo.

O alguien a quien todos habían perdido.

No puedo más, me llevo tu mano a la boca y te beso el arañazo. Inhalo tu olor. Se mezcla un poco con el del hospital, pero está lo suficientemente presente como para calmarme.

Te he echado tanto de menos.

Contando el que llevas en el hospital, hace tres meses que no hablamos.

Me aterroriza pensar en que puede que no me eches de menos… que hicieras lo que hiciste con intención. Para no verme más. Al fin y al cabo, en los dos meses que has estado fuera no me has llamado ni enviado una carta.

Los sonidos agudos se precipitan, van cada vez más rápido.

Tengo que mirarte. Tengo que mirarte. Tengo que mirarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde y lo que vea sea un cadáver.

Siento haberle dicho a Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett que se fueran a casa. Porque igual al volver en coche me da un impulso suicida y me llevo la vida de alguien junto con la mía. Yo no tendría nada que perder, pero igual mi víctima sí, y entonces crearía un bucle.

Vamos, Bella, céntrate.

Te miro y cuento los segundos: uno, dos, tres, cuatro.

No hay ningún otro cambio.

Sólo que ahora tienes los ojos abiertos.

**Espero que este capítulo os haya resuelto algunas dudas (aunque haya sido más corto). El siguiente (ya os lo anticipo) será un flashback que aclarará un poco las cosas. En teoría esto y el flashback iban juntos pero se hacía muy largo, así que así ha quedado. **

**Dejad reviews, preguntad cosas… lo que queráis. Volveré pronto, no os preocupéis.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Otra vez, muchas gracias a Motitas por su review y a Miki03 por seguir la historia.**

**Ya vengo con el capítulo, espero que os aclare alguna duda.**

**ATENCIÓN, anuncio (haciéndome publicidad a mí misma, porque si no, ¿quién la va a hacer?) que voy a publicar en breve una historia nueva, esta vez sólo en español. Me encantaría si le dierais una oportunidad, muchas gracias. **

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

"No hay ningún otro cambio.

Sólo que ahora tienes los ojos abiertos".

BPOV

(Flashback)

_Apoyo una rodilla a cada lado de tu cuerpo y me siento en tu estómago, con una gran sonrisa y las palmas de mis manos reposando sobre tu pecho._

_Tu sonrisa es deslumbrante._

_Relajada y real. Preciosa._

_Es otra mañana de sábado en la que estás conmigo, y lo estarás durante cinco sábados más seguidos, por lo que tengo muchas razones para ser feliz._

_Estamos desnudos, pero también estamos solos, así que da igual._

_Junto nuestras frentes y te digo:_

"_Te quiero"._

"_Yo más"._

"_No lo puedes saber"._

"_Dudo que haya alguien en este mundo que haya querido a alguien tanto como te quiero yo a ti"._

_Me vuelvo a incorporar hasta estar sentada como antes y te dedico una sonrisa._

"_¿Ni siquiera Rose y Jack?"_

"_Ni siquiera ellos" confirmas tú._

"_Te quiero" vuelvo a repetir._

_Tú sueltas una carcajada que me hace botar y giras tu cabeza hacia la pared. La miras con atención._

"_¿Te gusta?"_

"_Claro. ¿Cuándo la has puesto?"_

"_Ayer"._

_Intentas hacer memoria para saber si recuerdas haber visto colgada antes la foto que ahora está en la pared._

_No lo consigues._

_Es de mis favoritas, del día en que tu hermana Alice nos presentó. Puede que ella misma la hiciera._

_Estábamos en la playa. Yo salgo con tu cazadora puesta, porque estaba atardeciendo y hacía frío. Te estaba mirando. Tú tenías tu brazo alrededor de mis hombros y me devolvías la mirada con una sonrisa._

_Puede parecer bastante íntimo para dos personas que se acaban de conocer, pero había algo especial en ti desde el principio._

_Creo que aunque no lo supiéramos, ya estábamos enamorados. Y seguimos estándolo. Igual o incluso más que antes._

_Sonríes, y de perfil puedo ver uno de los hoyuelos que se forman en tus mejillas._

_Te lo beso._

_Sonríes aún más y te giras para mirarme._

"_¿Sabes? Tienes una sonrisa muy sexy" admito._

"_¿Sí?"_

_Te incorporas. Ahora estás sentado conmigo en tu regazo._

_Me besas el cuello: una, dos, tres veces._

_Y cuando siento el roce de tus dientes, se me escapa una risita._

"_Sí"._

_Nos giras. Estoy tumbada contigo sobre mí y con una mano tuya a cada lado de mi cabeza, en la almohada._

_Entierras tu cara en mi cuello y murmuras contra mi piel:_

"_Te quiero"._

_Y de repente, tengo una duda._

"_¿Edward?"_

"_¿Sí?"_

"_¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"_

_Me miras confuso._

"_Claro"._

"_¿Has salido en serio con alguien antes de estar conmigo?"_

_Sé que compañía en la cama antes de conocerme no te ha faltado, precisamente. De hecho Alice me lo advirtió, aunque al día siguiente me dijo que no tenía que preocuparme, porque según ella '_ya he visto cómo te mira, Bella. No le haría daño intencionado a un pelo de tu cabeza'.

"_¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso ahora?" pareces molesto. Creo que no quieres tener ese tipo de conversación conmigo, pero el hecho de que no quieras significa que es necesario._

"_No lo sé. Curiosidad, supongo"._

"_Ya"._

"_¿Te molesta?"_

"_No" mentira "sólo que es raro"._

"_Bueno, algún día había que hablar de eso"._

"_Una vez"._

"_¿Eh?"_

"_Salí con una chica durante seis meses"._

_Te tumbas a mi lado mirando al techo y yo apoyo mi cabeza en tu pecho._

_No puedo evitar ponerme un poco celosa, porque aunque sé que soy yo la que está ahora contigo y la única que tiene tu corazón, seis meses son medio año, seguro que era guapísima._

_Me acaricias el pelo._

"_Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿qué pasó?"_

_Suspiras._

"_Es muy difícil mantener una relación cuando uno de los dos se va constantemente y puede ser que no vuelva. Se cansó. Lo pasaba fatal y le hacía daño, así que no duró más. Es muy duro, y dejó de esperarme"._

_Me besas la frente. No puedo evitar pensar que quizá algún día esa que no pueda más sea yo._

_Me pregunto si esa es la razón por la que no querías hablar de esto. ¿Piensas que me cansaré yo también?_

_Porque sí es verdad que te echo demasiado de menos cuando te vas, pero precisamente por eso jamás me plantearía dejarte permanentemente. Sería una contradicción._

_Te miro._

"_¿Nunca te ha importado una chica lo suficiente como para pedirle que te espere?"_

_Me acaricias la mejilla y me miras a los ojos con intensidad._

_Susurras:_

"_Nunca antes me había importado tanto una chica como para pedirle que _no _me esperara. Pero ahora es distinto. No quiero verte sufrir, Bella. Eres demasiado especial para mí._

_Puede que algún día te canses y no creo que pueda soportar verte marchar, por eso te lo pido: no me esperes. Si algún día es demasiado, no me espere"._

_Sé que esto te duele, pero eres sincero._

_Se me cae una lágrima._

_Te abrazo con fuerza y apoyo mi mejilla en tu pelo. Te beso la cabeza y susurro:_

"_Sabes que sí lo haré"._

BPOV

Parpadeas una, dos, tres, veces.

Aviso a los médicos, pero tú te vuelves a dormir.

Dos horas después abres los ojos otra vez.

Y me llamas.

"Bella…"

Es un susurro ronco, pero llevo esperándolo mucho tiempo.

"Hola" te contesto yo en el mismo volumen y con una débil sonrisa.

Pareces darte cuenta de que realmente estoy aquí, y de repente estás más despierto.

Me miras y reconozco tu expresión. Quieres disculparte, pero aún no sabes cómo.

Lo que no sabes es que yo ya te he perdonado.

Porque estás aquí.

**Este es el capítulo, largo ¿a que sí? Siento decir que queda poco, porque la historia no es muy larga, pero espero que lo estéis disfrutando tanto como yo. Muchas gracias por todo. **

**Dejad reviews, por favor, que me motivan un montón.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo primero, millones de gracias a Motitas por todas sus reviews y todo el apoyo. **

**Lo segundo, este es el último capítulo. Siento no haberlo avisado antes, pero todo tiene una explicación.**

**Veréis, resulta que en teoría quedaba otro, pero al ir a subirlo me di cuenta de que era muy corto así que lo junté con el siguiente.**

**Como compensación, este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Edward ;)**

**ATENCIÓN, anuncio (haciéndome publicidad a mí misma, porque si no, ¿quién la va a hacer?) que voy a publicar en breve una historia nueva, esta vez sólo en español. Me encantaría si le dierais una oportunidad, muchas gracias. **

_**Todos los personajes reconocibles mencionados o utilizados no me pertenecen.**_

EPOV

Me quiero cagar en todo lo que existe por la bala de los huevos que decidió que molaría joderme el hombro derecho.

También me conformaría con cagarme en el loco que entró en la sala con una pistola en la mano, gritando en árabe, o lo que fuera que hablara. No es como si me hubiera dado tiempo a comprenderle.

Me siento inútil.

¿Cómo voy a compensarte por lo que hice si no puedo mover un brazo bien? Limita mucho las posibilidades.

Salgo del coche con tu ayuda y andamos hacia nuestra casa. Me coges la mano izquiera, la buena, y le das un beso al dorso.

Eres la persona más paciente, comprensiva, atenta y generosa que he conocido jamás, y desde que desperté has sido el triple de buena conmigo.

Es extraño, porque aunque te he pedido perdón, todavía no me he arrastrado por los suelos. Me dijiste que no pasaba nada, que no importaba, pero a mí sí me importa que creas que no te quiero lo suficiente como para quedarme contigo, que prefiero mi trabajo.

Porque no es así.

De hecho, aunque no lo sepas, cuando termine de recuperarme dejaré mi trabajo.

Porque médico se puede ser en cualquier parte, no tienes que ir a la guerra necesariamente.

Y no eres la única que echa a alguien de menos cuando me voy.

Han pasado varias semanas, y aunque no puedo hacer grandes esfuerzos, ya puedo mover el brazo. Adivina cuál de los grandes esfuerzos echo más de menos.

No pensaba que requería tanta fuerza, pero al parecer no puedo hacerle el amor a mi novia con normalidad.

Está siendo muy jodido porque es preciosa. Todo lo que hace muestra su belleza; interior y exterior, que no son precisamente escasas.

Sí, te quiero. Y odio no poder demostrártelo.

Así que estoy esperando en la cama a que salgas del baño.

Estás tardando más de lo normal, y cuando abres la puerta, sé por qué.

Llevas uno de esos conjuntos de lencería que hacen que se me caiga la baba, y encima es azul oscuro.

Pareces una diosa.

Te apoyas contra el marco de la puerta y me miras por debajo de las pestañas.

Me he quedado sin palabras, pero creo que la enorme tienda de campaña en mis bóxers lo dice todo. Bueno, últimamente me paso prácticamente el día entero con una entre las piernas, pero esta es descomunal.

Te acercas despacio y subes a la cama.

Trago el nudo en mi garganta.

Con o sin hombro, esta noche vas a ser mía.

Gateas hacia mí y te sientas en mi regazo, con una pierna a cada lado de mi cuerpo y mi tienda justo… _ahí._

Suelto un gruñido que hace que sonrías.

Creo que quieres matarme.

Presiono mi frente contra la tuya y te miro a los ojos.

"Te quiero" digo con voz ronca.

"Te quiero" repites suavemente.

Eso es todo lo que necesito.

Ataco tu boca con la mía y mientras nuestras lenguas bailan, te quito la ropa interior. Tengo tus brazos en mi cuello y tus manos en mi pelo, a la vez que la mía está intentando desabrocharte el sujetador mientras tú te frotas contra mí.

Tenemos un problema.

No puedo desenganchar el cierre de tu sujetador con la izquierda. Si hubiera sido la derecha, pues sí, pero es que no soy zurdo.

Me da vergüenza decírtelo, pero no vamos a estar así toda la noche, así que después de varios intentos más, me rindo.

"No puedo".

"¿Qué?" preguntas confusa "no tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo, ya me encargo yo".

"No, no es eso-

"Por favor, Edward, te necesito" ruegas, ignorándome "ha pasado mucho tiempo".

"No es eso" intento otra vez, con menos paciencia. Pero tú no me escuchas.

"Por favor".

"¡Que no es eso, joder!" grito a todo volumen, agobiado, empujándote lejos de mí.

Cuando te miro, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Te he asustado y me miras con los ojos muy abiertos, respirando fuerte. Me tienes miedo.

Qué gran cagada.

Intento arreglarlo lo mejor que puedo.

"Bella, cielo, lo siento" digo suavemente mientras me acerco a ti despacio. Tú te tapas con la sábana y te alejas de mí, dirigiéndote hacia el baño de espaldas.

Como no ves dónde pisas, tropiezas y te caes al suelo.

"¡Bella!" corro hacia ti y te inspecciono para asegurarme de que estás bien, te acaricio la cara y te beso en todas partes, por si acaso "¿estás bien? Lo siento, mi vida".

Me abrazas. Te agarras a mis hombros y escondes la cabeza en mi cuello, por lo que yo te aprieto fuertemente contra mí.

Pero me horrorizo cuando siento algo húmedo en mi piel.

No me gusta verte llorar.

Coloco mis manos en tus mejillas y te obligo a mirarme para que me digas el motivo de tus lágrimas.

"Lo siento" te disculpas y vuelves a ocultar tu cara. Estoy alucinando, ¿de qué tienes que disculparte tú?

"¿Qué es lo que sientes, corazón?

Te secas las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos y yo froto las mías contra tu espalda delicadamente.

"Todo" sollozas "siento haberte gritado antes de que te fueras, no quiero que elijas entre tu trabajo y yo. Eso es cruel. Me he portado fatal, y tú siempre eres bueno conmigo. Creía que te habías enfadado porque no me hablabas" mierda, debería haber pensado que le darías tantas vueltas "pero luego casi te pierdo, y ahora no hago más que agobiarte. Y lo siento mucho, no te enfades conmigo, por favor".

"Eh, eh" te acaricio la mejilla "soy yo el que te debe una disculpa. Para empezar, no te llamé porque pensaba que lo que teníamos que hablar era mejor decirlo en persona, y que sepas que no me estás agobiando" bajo la voz y digo "yo también te necesito, mucho más de lo que crees. Nunca pienses que no lo hago".

Te beso la mejilla y aprovechando que estás sentada en mi regazo, te aprieto contra mí. Te coloco todo el pelo a un lado y te beso el cuello, haciendo un camino desde tu hombro hasta tu mandíbula.

Tú giras la cabeza para facilitarme el trabajo y susurras mi nombre. Te cojo con un brazo y te tumbo en la cama. Pesas como una pluma.

Bajo del hombro y empiezo a besarte la clavícula mientras mis manos intentan aflojar las tuyas para que sueltes la sábana.

Lo haces.

La retiro.

Eres preciosa. Pero sé cómo lo serías aún más.

"Cásate conmigo"

Siendo mi mujer.

**Ooooh… se acabó la historia…**

**Supongo que adivináis la respuesta de ella, porque vamos a ver, ¿quién osaría decirle que no a Edward Cullen? (Bella en Luna Nueva no cuenta, estoy segura de que no estaba completamente cuerda en ese momento, ni en los siguientes… jaja )**

**Contadme vuestra impresión.**

**Ha sido un placer compartir esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias.**

**Besos, Lucía.**


End file.
